chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ai Gray
Ai Abigal Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She will be the eldest child of Fumie and Noah Gray. She will also be the eldest triplet, and their first daughter. Her triplet brothers are Sammy and Milo, and her other siblings are Jaiya, Hisoka-Nao and Wakato Gray. She will possess the abilities of Hydrokinetic Creature Creation, Molecular Disintegration and Astral Cloning. Appearance As a child, Ai will have chubby cheeks, and the dark brown eyes of her mother. Her hair will be a dark chocolate brown shade, but will actually darken as she ages. It will wave naturally, a little and she will grow to be a very skinny girl, standing around 5ft 5. She will always be quite short for her age. Her skin is quite pale, a good mixture between the skin tone of her parents. She will care a lot about her appearance, tending to dress in darker clothing, as she finds it suits her well, and her hair seem darker. She will not bother with a lot of make up everyday, simply mascara and possibly some eyeliner. Whenever anyone threatens her with a camera, she will strike the same pose, with her left hand in her hair. She will mildly resemble her brothers, Sammy and Milo. Abilities Ai will have the ability of Hydrokinetic Creature Creation. Ai will be able to use this ability to create any creature - whether real or not - out of water, and then she will be able to control it, and make it do her bidding, following her thoughts. However, she must be near water originally to be able to create any creatures, as she needs it to make the creatures, which is why in future, she will live by the sea. Also, she will be able to destroy the creature or creatures she created by thought, as well. Her ability is similar to those of her triplet siblings - Pyrokinetic Creature Creation and Aerokinetic Creature Creation. Her second ability will be Molecular Disintegration. This ability can be used to disintegrate any object, and it can also be used on living beings including humans. It works on a molecular level. The ability gives the molecules a vast amount of energy, forcing them apart, and it is usually aimed by gesturing or pointing at the target. Her third ability will be Astral Cloning. Using this ability, Ai can produce a physical projection of her mind similarly to an astral projection. However, the product is more tangible, and will readily have access to all of her abilities. It will also have her personality, thoughts and emotions, and all of her memories. If her original body were to be harmed or killed, the projection will automatically become the new real body. Since it is possible to produce an unlimited number of projections, the ability can also be used to increase her numbers. Family & Relationships *Father - Noah Gray *Mother - Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka *Siblings - Milo, Sammy, Jaiya, Hisoka-Nao and Wakato Gray Etymology Ai is a Japanese name which means "love". Her middle name of Abigal is Hebrew and means "father in rejoicing". It is a variant of her aunt's name. Her surname is Gaelic in origin, and means "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour. Future & History Ai will be the eldest of the triplets born, in mid June 2031, and will be the first of her parents' children.Her sister Jaiya will be born two years after that, around October 2033. Hisoka-Nao will be born in late January 2036, and her youngest brother, Wakato, will be born in early March, 2039. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters